1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a touch sensor module and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the growth of computers using digital technologies, devices assisting computers have also been developed, and personal computers, portable transmitters and other personal information processors execute processing of text and graphics using a variety of input devices such as a keyboard and a mouse.
Consequently, the use of computers is ever-increasing due to rapid transition into an information-oriented society. However, existing keyboards and mouse currently serving as input devices have limits to efficiently operate products. Therefore, required is a device that is simple, less likely to be miss-operated, and easy for everyone to input information.
In addition, techniques for input devices are evolving from a level of realizing general functions into a level considering high reliability, durability, innovation, designing and processing. To this end, a touch sensor has been developed as an input device capable of inputting information such as text and graphics.
Such a touch sensor is mounted on a display surface of a display such as an electronic organizer, a flat panel display device including a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP), an electroluminescence (El) element or the like, or a cathode ray tube (CRT), so as for a user to select desired information while viewing the display.
In addition, types of the touch sensor include a resistive type touch panel, a capacitive type touch panel, an electromagnetic type touch panel, a surface acoustic wave (SAW) type touch panel, and an infrared type touch panel. These various types of touch panels are employed by electronic products depending on factors such as signal amplification, resolution differences, difficulty of designing and processing, optical properties, electrical properties, mechanical properties, resistance to an environment, input characteristics, durability, and economic efficiency. Currently, the resistive type touch panel and the capacitive type touch panel are most commonly used.
Touch sensor modules including touch sensors according to the prior art have a problem in that moisture becomes introduced between the bonded surfaces such that they have environmental resistance and moisture resistance properties that are vulnerable to high-temperature and humidity environment. Patent Document, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2012-0065740, teaches adding an additional adhesive layer in order to improve moisture-resistance property of the touch sensor module. However, adding the additional adhesive layer decreases productivity and reliability of the touch sensor module.